darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
407
Angelique attempts to cure Barnabas, and tries to keep his condition a secret. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces, as all about her the fateful tragedies of the Collins family surge toward their fulfillment. Angelique tries to wipe the blood from the Old House parlor floor, but it won't come off. She hears a knock at the door, and she looks out the window to see who is there. Naomi Collins opens the door since there was no answer. She has come to speak to Barnabas Collins and asks Angelique to get him. Angelique tells her he has gone out of town, and she does not know where he is. Upstairs, a delirious Barnabas lies in his bed and pulls off his bandage, revealing the bite marks. Act I Naomi questions Angelique about not knowing where Barnabas is, and the latter says she did not want to make Barnabas impatient by repeating the question. Angelique states that he left "early this morning" but did not tell her why nor where he was going. She asks Naomi if there is anything she can do to help her mother-in-law. The conversation is audible upstairs, and Angelique insists Barnabas left on urgent business. Naomi stresses that Joshua Collins knows all about Collinsport business. She then tells Angelique to stay at Collinwood until Barnabas returns. Barnabas continues to listen while Angelique refuses to leave the Old House. Naomi is adamant about Angelique's staying in Collinwood, but then she turns to see the blood spot. Angelique tells Naomi that the spot is wine, not blood, and that Naomi is trying to frighten her. Barnabas manages to get out of bed. Naomi apologizes for not believing Angelique. She states that she appreciates Naomi's kindness as Barnabas stumbles to the dresser. Naomi asks Angelique to tell Barnabas that his mother had come for a visit. Naomi hears Barnabas knock a brush to the floor from the dresser. Convinced by Angelique that what she heard was her imagination, Naomi departs for Collinwood. As Angelique sighs in relief, Barnabas opens the door and calls for his mother before collapsing. Act II Angelique opens her door while carrying a tankard to find Barnabas on the floor, and she asks where he was trying to go. Barnabas says he heard his mother's voice, but Angelique denies this. She helps Barnabas back to bed, and Barnabas asks what terrible thing has happened to him. He demands to know, but Angelique replies that she will not let anything happen to him. Angelique grabs the drink, which she urges Barnabas to take. She tells Barnabas it will help him, and he agrees to drink it. When asked what it is, Angelique replies that it is the only thing that can help him. After he again wonders what is happening, Angelique asks if he feels better. She tells him to close his eyes, and Barnabas says he just wants to sleep. Angelique orders him to open his eyes only when she tells him to do so. She then goes to the window, opens the drapes, and commands her husband to open his eyes. Barnabas obeys, but upon doing so he cries in agony. Angelique wonders why her medicine didn't work, and she asks Barnabas why he tried to betray her. What's done cannot be undone. Barnabas repeats that he heard his mother's voice. In the Collinwood parlor, Naomi tells Joshua Collins that Barnabas would not leave town without saying anything. Joshua disagrees, citing recent behavior. Joshua tells Naomi that it is obvious Barnabas has left to be with Josette Collins. Naomi admits that marrying Angelique was a mistake, but Barnabas would not be unfaithful to his wife. The couple then hear a knock at the door. Naomi answers it to reveal Josette du Prés Collins and Natalie du Prés. Act III Josette asks her in-laws to believe that she had to return to Collinwood. Natalie asks Naomi if something terrible has happened, for she is afraid something has happened or will happen. Naomi asks why the two left, and Josette admits that Barnabas said she was in danger. Joshua accuses Barnabas of deception, but Josette asserts his accusation is false. She wants to see Barnabas, and she is sure he is at the Old House. Natalie wonders aloud if the things are happening to Barnabas; she has strong feelings toward the same. Josette turns to go to the Old House, and Natalie follows. Joshua informs Naomi that he is not the least bit concerned about Barnabas, but as Naomi heads upstairs, Joshua has a worried look on his face. Act IV At the Old House, Angelique tries to get Josette and Natalie to leave her alone: she would refuse to tell them where Barnabas is even if she knew. However, Natalie feels that something strange is happening in the Old House. Josette admits to Angelique that Barnabas said he would meet Josette. Angelique accuses the women of trying to hurt her, but Barnabas hears Josette's voice. The three women continue to quarrel before Josette decides to give up. Angelique then makes comments about the women's treatment of her, saying she understands quite well what they're doing. Josette heads for the front door, but Natalie insists she feels something. Barnabas calls out Josette's name, and Josette runs upstairs. Again Barnabas is on the floor, and Josette turns him on his back to reveal his neck. Barnabas is in such a state that he does not know Josette is in the same room, and he goes to the hallway to call her name. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins Background information and notes Production Story * Angelique is frantically trying to clean the blood off the floor. It's obvious that she's using a dry cloth. At the very least, she should have a bucket of water and a scrub brush and since she was a maid, she should probably have known that. She's also a witch and considering all the things she's done, it should be a relatively simple task to make the blood disappear. In Act I, she desperately tries to keep Naomi from seeing it. In Act IV, Josette and Natalie enter the room freely, and there is no concern over the blood stain. Did Angelique cover it, or bewitch it away, or what? Unfortunately, the camera does not pan down low enough to see what became of it. * In Act IV, Josette, Natalie and Angelique are alone in the Old House, yet despite the fact that there are no Americans in the room, they speak English rather than their native French. * Why does Naomi think it is not safe for Angelique to be at the Old House all alone? She says it is not fear of Victoria Winters that makes her want her to come to Collinwood, so what is it that she fears? * TIMELINE: It was last night when Barnabas was to meet Josette at the Inn. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Barnabas drinks from the tankard Angelique gives him, it is obvious that the tankard is empty. * The blood stains on the floor are on a plain cream colored rug. In the previous episode they were in a different position and on a patterned rug. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 407 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 407 - Bram Stoker's I Love LucyCategory:Dark Shadows episodes